Time After Time
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Short one shot from Vivian's point of view, mostly. Sam gets sick and the team want her to see a doctor. Jack/Sam Please read and review and let me know if I stayed "true" to the characters! I don't own Without a Trace or the song lyrics to Time After Ti


The bullpen was a particularly busy place this Monday morning. While the unit didn't have any open cases at the moment, the amount of paperwork and reports they had to catch up on was staggering. It was a never ending struggle for them to keep up. As Viv finished typing up the latest report on her desk, she looked up to see Samantha Spade bending over in the chair at her desk struggling to catch her breath from her latest coughing fit.

Looking at her now, Vivian knew that something had to be done. For weeks, Samantha had been looking more and more worn and frail. She knew the young agent had a lot on her plate right now. And all the team was worried for her, especially Jack. A new baby at home, the constant struggle to be an integral part of the team…her worry over her relationship with Jack…it was all taking its toll on her.

Privately, Sam had confided to Vivian that Jack had indicated he wanted to resume their failed relationship and be a father to her baby. Evidently, Jack had come to the hospital shortly after Baby Michael's birth and told Sam that she didn't have to do it alone anymore. Vivian loved Jack like a brother, but she had been around all those years before when their then affair had ended. Both of them had tried to recover. But neither had really succeeded. Jack had first tried again with his "then" wife, Maria, and then later with Anne. Neither relationship had ended well for him. Samantha had begun a disastrous relationship with their co-worker, Martin, that hadn't worked out for a lot of reasons. The least of which was that she was still deeply in love with Jack. Then, in an act of loneliness, she'd had a one night stand with Brian Donavan that had produced her son, Michael. Now, and with good reason, she was frightened to begin again with Jack.

Vivian couldn't blame the young woman. Both of her friends had been through hell. In her opinion, they belonged together. They were much stronger as a couple than apart. Samantha gave Jack peace and acceptance and Jack gave Samantha confidence and strength. But, Viv understood Sam's misgivings. In the beginning, she had found their relationship scandalous…but as time passed, Viv had revised her opinions, especially since Jack's demotion. Those two completed each other. And, if they could work around their own fears and misconceptions, they would be a perfect couple.

"Hey, Viv!" called Danny, walking over to her desk. "Me and the others have decided that it's your turn…you gotta talk to Sam. Martin, Elena, and me…we've all tried. You're up next. You have get her to see a doctor or something…she sounds like hell."

Both of them looked over at the coughing FBI agent. "I'll give it a try…no promises though!" she said, rising to approach Sam.

Approaching Sam with a concerned smile, Vivian asked, "Hey, Sam. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine….I just caught the baby's cold is all. I took a couple of cold medication tablets. I'll be popping along in no time." said Sam, trying to smile.

"You know I don't think so…this has been going on for over a week….if it was going to get better it probably would have by now. Why don't you go on to the doctor? I'll cover for you."

"No, Viv…but, thanks. I'll be fine…and I've got way too much to do" Samantha rasped, turning back to her desk.

Walking back to her desk, Viv shook her head at Danny. "No dice," she said, "I think we're going to have to call in the big gun."

"I'll find Jack." Danny said with a sigh.

"I think he's in Medina's office." Viv called to Danny as he walked away and thought to herself that this was about to become entertaining.

Danny made short work of the walk to Medina's office. Pausing briefly to knock on the glass door, he opened it and stuck his head inside.

Jack and Medina were in deep conversation over their last case.

"Hey, hate to interrupt! But, we got a little situation, fellas. I need Jack." Danny said to Medina.

"Are we done here?" Jack asked Medina sarcastically, eyeing him.

"Yeah, we're done." said Medina in the same tone.

Stepping out of the room, Jack asked "What's goin' on, Danny?"

"Blondie can't stop hacking, man. Jack, you gotta do something" Danny stated.

Danny watched Jack's jaw tighten and heard - "I told her last night that she couldn't go on like this. She called me around seven last night to come and help with the baby. I should have realized then how bad she was getting. She just kept telling me that she was fine…she felt better. Most stubborn damned woman I know." Jack spoke mostly too himself, legs making long strides toward Sam's desk.

Danny just smiled – he had a feeling this was going to get good.

As Vivian reclined in the chair at her desk, she listened to the song playing on the radio on her desk. Time after Time…."This song is fitting" she thought to herself, listening to the words –

_If you're lost you can look_

_And you will find me_

_If you fall, I will catch you_

_I'll be waiting _

_Time after Time_

Jack and Sam had been there for each other time after time. The first time, Viv remembered, had been when Sam had been held hostage and shot during a bust gone bad at a bookstore. Jack had risked his life and career to get her out. Nothing but her safety had mattered to him. He'd told them he would've done it for any of them. And perhaps, he would have – just not for the same reason. Then, when Sam had been undercover and brutally beaten, it had been Jack that shot the man trying to kill her. It had been Jack to pull her into his arms in the aftermath, even as her then boyfriend, Martin, had stood watching. When Jack had nearly been killed a few months ago rescuing Jen Long, it had been Samantha who wouldn't leave Jack's side, even though she had been heavily pregnant. The team had not only worried for Jack's life, but about Samantha's as well if she lost Jack. Viv remembered telling Jack about Samantha's reaction to the near fatal fallout of the case after she'd left the hospital one night. He'd looked so hopeful. Yes, those two belonged together. If one fell then the other would surely catch them.

Vivian watched as Jack approached Sam.

"O.K., that's IT! We're going to the hospital!" Jack said watching Samantha struggle for breath amidst another miserable spat of coughing.

"I'm fine!" she said struggling for air.

"Fine!" Jack spoke, crossing his arms across his chest, "You have two choices. The easy way or the hard way. The easiest is that you take my arm" he said extending his arm, "and I do this in gentlemanly manner. The hard way involves me hauling your sorry ass over my shoulder and carrying you kicking and screaming to the doctor!"

"You know what? You can kiss my ass, Jack Malone! You-" croaked Samantha, still struggling for breath.

"Okay, looks like you made your decision-" he said hauling her to her feet and lifting her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she yelled hoarsely.

"Oh, shut up," Jack growled striding purposefully toward the exit.

"I mean it Jack, put me down" Sam rasped warningly.

"Or what, you'll cough on me?" Jack said, jabbing the down button of the elevator.

"You overbearing son of a –" Sam huffed

Stepping onto the elevator and turning to face the members of his team, Jack smiled and spoke – "Don't worry guys, I got this!" slapping Samantha's squirming bottom.

The team, who had gathered around Vivian's desk to watch the show, smiled indulgently.

"Am I ever going to understand the dynamic between those two?" asked Medina, watching the elevator door close.

"Man, don't even try…don't even try" said Danny slapping Medina lightly on the shoulder.

"Yes," Vivian thought, "Those two would be there for each other, time after time."

-The end


End file.
